Total Jealously
by heartbreakrollins
Summary: Nikki Bella is jealous of her sister Brie. She has everything she wants; but she knows she can't have. John Cena/Nikki Bella Daniel Bryan/Brie Bella ONESHOT


Brie lets out a giggle as Daniel runs his hands up her sides and buries his head down into her neck placing light kisses onto her skin. She hadn't been feeling well as of late, but Daniel did the most random stuff to make her feel better. He smiles and puts his lips onto her neck and blows on her skin causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop!" she giggles as he continued to blow on her neck. "My neck isn't a baby's stomach! Geez you are such a dork," she giggles.

"Yeah but I'm your dork," he smirks lying beside her his fingers moving into hers. "Feeling any better B?" he smiles.

"Just a little … you know a chocolate bar would probably hit the spot," she laughs.

"I'll go get you one then," he smirks getting up he pulls on some clothes. Brie sat up and she chuckles, "You know I'm just joking right?"

Daniel smirks, "You're not you want a Snickers or two or three," he teases placing a kiss onto her lips.

"Mmm," she smirks, "you're so right," she chuckles.

She lays back on the bed and watches as Daniel walked out her hand ran over her stomach and she bit her lip as she got up and walked to her bag and pulled out a test and bit her lip as she sat down on the toilet and read carefully over the instructions before taking it and putting it in a spot that Daniel couldn't easily see. Washing her hands she headed back to bed and stretched as she lay down and tried getting comfortable.

A few minutes later, she smiled as Daniel walked back in and he leaned to kiss her and smiled as she took the bag of candy. They lay back feeding each other pieces of various candy bars and Brie laughed as Daniel kissed her lips sweetly. She looked at the clock and kissed his lips once more before walking into the restroom and pulled the test out of the spot she had hidden it and bit her lip as she studied it and compared it to the box. Her eyes filled with tears and she nearly dropped the test. "Daniel … come here hurry up!" she calls and hears him getting up to come to the restroom. He saw her crying and rushed over.

"B what's wrong?" he asks and looks at her wiping her tears.

"I'm pregnant," she states holding the test up, "We're having a baby Daniel! Oh god we're going to have a little baby to spoil!" the tears continued to fall.

Daniel smiles and wipes her tears away before he lifts her off her feet and kissing her. "We're going to be great parents," he smiles and Brie wiped a few tears that fell down his cheeks and smiled as she leaned capturing his lips with hers. Daniel smiled carrying her to the bed and laid her down. He placed a kiss on her stomach causing her to giggle.

Brie smiled as she stood backstage with Daniel, the two of them all smiles as they waited for Renee to come for their interview.

Nikki leaned into John as they stood to the side a hand ran up her back and she smiled wondering what the interview was about. She studied Brie she was the happiest she had ever seen her and she wondered what was going on.

She heard the interview and her mouth fell opened she should have felt happy, her sister was having a baby with her fiancé, but John made it clear that he didn't want kids or get married. She felt a few tears and wiped them away.

John pulls her into him and she looks up with a smile. "You know it would be nice to have a couple babies running around,"

Nikki blinked and took a breath, "You think they're having twins?"

He looks down at her and takes both her hands into his, "No I want us to try," he states smiling at her. He loved her more than anything and he wanted her to know how much.

She blinked, "Are you serious?"

He leaned his head down into hers, "I'm serious Nikki. I love you and what better way to show you then us having a baby?"

She smiles and places her hand into his, "Then let's go try?"

He smiles, "My match and everything is done … so we got the rest of the night," he states with a wink.


End file.
